Those Beautiful Eyes
by SilverEyesCanCry
Summary: A UlquiorraxOC story. Yoshiko has come back to Japan after 200 years- leaving for an unknown purpose. Involving the Bleach cast, evenutally UlquiorraxYoshiko; based on the adventures and past of this strange girl. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Coming**

The water was clashing in harsh, dense waves against the side of the small wooden boat; lost in the wide berth of the ocean. It was the signal that a violent storm was coming.

The air had been becoming more oppressive with the scent of salt in the wind for quite a while now. It seemed that even the skies itself could foretell the_ change_ that was once again returning to the shores of Japan. Black clouds rolled in, blocking out any chance of the weak sunlight that was adamant on overpowering it. Suddenly, it seemed that the world itself was encompassed in a thick blackness. It seemed so inane how the darkness could overcome the light in such a short battle.

The wooden boat was rocking fairly quickly, by now it would have made weaker stomachs ill. Wheezing and creaking from side to side, the boat continued on its solitary journey. The only sounds to be heard were the rhythmic dipping of a long ore into the water, the sounds of thunder that could now be heard from above, and the colliding waves against the insignificant boat.

There were only two individuals in the boat. The first, the hand who was rowing the boat to the Japanese shores, and the second was covered within the mass of a substantial black cloak; the hood was drawn up, making the traveler - who was small in stature, seem suspiciously unsuspicious.

The storm was in full force, as the shore came to be in plain sight and could be reached in no more than fifteen minutes. Even the strange traveler in that solitary boat must have thought wryly that it seemed Japan was trying to send a very curt message upon the reason why they should keep well away.

As the boat docked at the seashore and the bill for the voyage was properly acquitted for, the lone traveler stepped onto the Japanese soil - for the first time in approximately two hundred years.

Inhaling deeply, the traveler closed its eyes, and did not make a move until precisely thirty minutes later. Standing on a deserted dock, tumults of rain pounding down onto the parched earth below, and seagulls screeching in the background, the stranger just stood there with closed eyes; their eyes flitting back and forth every now and then from behind sallow eyelids. It is important to note that the traveler possessed no belongings whatsoever- that is excluding a tall, clothed _something_ that was strapped to their back.

Once our stranger regained movement, he or she began to walk in a northward direction. The traveler looked like it knew exactly where it was going. Long, confidant strides were displayed as he or she walked on.

And this was only the beginning. The commencement of a new variable that would forever shake Japan to its very core. This was the start of something horrible and wonderful, as well. Whatever it was that was to come would be something that would be never forgotten. And that is the only fact that can be ascertained for certain, because light has strange ways in coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Visitor**

Moonlight shone through the sakura blossom trees, illuminating the chilled night air in a magnificent array of soft pink. Our traveler has ceased to stop walking their continuous pace, and it was now nearing the time of midnight. Small forest animals could be heard scuttling about in the dead leaves of the forest floor where the traveler stood, but other than that, no other noise was present. One could foretell that this night would be one of great silence.

Making a sharp right, the stranger was now out in a vast clearing; no natural landmarks were visible except large gray boulders and small stones lay lying in meaningless rubble. If one peered very closely though, they would see a petite unmarked grave resting in the southern most area of the clearing. The traveler, who seemed to be in great thought, strolled over towards the grave and placed one solitary green crown of thorns flower directly in front of it. Then dropping to their knees, the traveler clasped their hands together, in a silent prayer with their head bowed. It was only when dawn cracked its first rays that the stranger retreated.

Now onto the second day of journey, the traveler came across a more populous vicinity, where humans bustled to and fro, and on the busy path that he/she was walking upon the earth was worn away from many a years of footprints. The day was bright and exciting, unlike the dismal mess that was left behind in yesterday. Cattle, chickens and horses could be heard off in the distant village occupied by man. Wooden houses typical of the late 15th century Japan was seen in the distance, as well as a large expanse of rice patties. It seemed that no one noticed the unusual stranger who was entering close proximity.

It was then that suddenly, a quick gush of wind brushed by, and there standing in front of our traveler flash-stepped a man, or more precisely a demon with vibrant red hair, tied back into a shoulder-length loose ponytail. His fists were clenched tightly in his hands; so tightly that his knuckles turned white with pain. A loose fitting black kimono and hakama was what he wore. A sheathed sword lay on his hip, and zigzagged patterned tattoos could be seen on his forehead. His black eyes shone with contorted pain. He seemed as though he was having trouble speaking.

"Yoshiko…" the man stated with uncertainty in his voice. "… How have you been doing?"

The traveler, or now known as Yoshiko stared him in the eyes. It took her a moment before responding. "I have been alive, Renji. I'm still belonging to this world".

Her voice could have been very beautiful; it could have been described in an abstract manner as "liquid gold". However, this Yoshiko spoke in a clipped tone, as though she was detached from reality- only living in dreams.

Picking up on this from knowing Yoshiko for far too many years, Renji clenched his hands until they bled. _She hasn't improved at all. She acts like a damn living doll. What is it that she keeps seeing within those eyes of hers?_

Even though he tried to concentrate on being angry with her for what she had done, those eyes of hers from two hundred years ago kept flashing in his mind. _It was like, it was like she was – _

"Yoshiko, take off that stupid cloak. If I picked up that you came back, they'll notice as well. Stop trying to act like a freaking foreigner". Renji made his voice harsh and livid, although all he wanted to do was embrace her, to show her that there was still warmth from within the coldness of the world.

Did as she was told, Yoshiko removed the cloak silently. It was then that those humans, running along that road, in the kind of rush that would leave one regretting not taking a moment to reflect on life, came to a standstill. Because before their eyes was a young woman, who was something that could have been only conjured up by the finest dreams.

The reason for wearing such an obscuring cloak was not only to be not recognized, but alas, also to attract much less attention than she currently had.

Her hair, the colour of the darkest ravens, cascaded down in waves to the small of her back. Overgrown bangs were almost past her eyebrows. The darkness of her silky hair only helped to accentuate her fine porcelain skin, which made her look incredibly fragile. Her 5 foot and 3 three inches of height only aided her in looking like an innocent young girl. Pretty pink lips and long eyelashes only added to her obvious beauty.

Although, her best feature was her eyes. The eyes that she had acquired since birth were of the deepest and brightest silver. For such a woman, who appeared so human, she was the singular individual out of all humans who had those eyes and their silvery depth that spoke more than any words could hope to convey. Intelligence and knowledge could be seen within her eyes; even though she appeared to be no more than seventeen years of age, it was her eyes that gave her away. That made her seem like she had seen and experienced everything this world has to offer. It was those eyes that showed others who knew where to look that she was not _really_ here, her mind was in another realm.

Renji was one of those people who knew that. Once again his mind went back to that dreadful day two hundred years in the past._ It was like; it was like her soul was irreparably broken into many serrated pieces._

And in his thoughts, Renji reflected on something he had been trying to avoid for so long surfaced. _With that haunted look still present in her eyes, Yoshiko… Will never be put back together again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Pulling in the Fish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only my OC's which I love dearly xD**

**AN Note: Also, just to tell you guys since I haven't for the past two chapters, the setting is in Feudal Japan, and instead of making the Bleach Shinigamis into Shinigamis, I've made them into demons instead (people that have the appearance of humans but also have supernatural powers- like Inu Yasha. There are 4 main demon lords that control the northern, eastern, western and southern parts of Japan.) Also, I've notice that people have read my story but have not dropped a rate/review… Please tell me what you guys think and if I should continue on with the story! Anything helps!**

"Is there a reason for your particular visit, Renji?" Yoshiko spoke these words, although she already was aware of the answer. Renji had been her best friend ever since she was twelve years of age. He stood by her, and always tried his hardest to protect her even though his attempts fell on blind eyes.

He could be described as the type of individual who was easy to anger, a little rough around the edges, determined (or you could call it stubborn), and always caring of those whom had a special place within his heart, although, he would never admit that to anyone.

"_You"_ – he jabbed a finger towards Yoshiko, "have absolutely no right to ask me any questions. I'm the only one who has the damn right to know what you've been up to all these years! Are you even aware for how long I've been waiting for you to return? When you said to me – he then tried to mock Yoshiko's soprano voice, which was an attempt that failed miserablely, "Oh, I'm gonna go to China for a bit. Take care of the East Domain and Keiko for me. See you later.

I thought that you'd be gone for perhaps a year, three at max. How was I to know that you'd been gone for a freaking **two centuries**? Do you know exactly how hard it has been to take care of all of your unfinished business? Besides me, everyone else think that you're dead". Renji finished his little speech with an indignant air. It seemed that Yoshiko was unperturbed by the situation, and she slowly blinked once, before responding.

"Yes, it is in fact, completely unnecessary for people to know that I am still alive. I would prefer people to believe that anyways. However, I do apologize for not contacting you in any way, and leaving you here for two hundred years. It was unfair for me to do".

Renji, seemingly satisfied with her response, as he knew that he underestimated her when he thought of the exact reason for _why_ she left, then moved on with more pressing matters. "How long are you staying?" he stated quietly, as if fearful of the answer. "One week". And that was all Yoshiko needed to say.

Renji pondered over her answer, considering his options for what it would take to make her stay in Japan for a longer length of time. He knew that Yoshiko was the type of person who stuck to her word. "Would you like to see Keiko? She was the only person I told that you would be gone for a while. She's been missing you something terrible lately".

"Yes, I would really enjoy that. Thanks". It was there for just a moment, but a small smile graced her lips as she thought of the little girl whom she left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- The Grand Entrance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**AN Note: Hey guys! I am once again back! I know the story is starting rather slowing and most of you might be asking "I thought I was reading a Ulquiorra romance?" But fear not! The story will speed up in time, but for now please keep reading on! :) Anyways, I was thinking of doing a Ulquiorra/Orihime Christmas oneshot special, so please give me any awesome ideas you may have through reviews****J**** I really appreciate this****J**** Now, onwards with the fic!**

As Yoshiko and Renji headed back towards the East Domain, (that Yoshiko was blackmailed into controlling about 250 years ago) there was not much conversation.

Something to note about Yoshiko was that one; even though she was considered a pretty face, the thoughts that lurked in that head of hers were terribly dark and depressing- perhaps she had grown weary of seeing the reality of the world with unconstrained censorship.

As well, she entirely detested job posts that involved her having a "leadership" position- she much preferred to be left alone and have a greater independence than having too much responsibility. In a way, one could say, her personality could be borderline childish. She did not want to grow up.

Therefore, having the "wonderful" job opportunity of being the head of the East Domain (basically making sure the area mentioned was in order; no demons being too violent to the human population and such) was not on the top of her priority list and thus made Yoshiko's mood lower than her usual low.

Although it seemed Renji was a little more than pleased to have Yoshiko back in Japan, even though he was appalled by her "mental state".

_At least she'll feel better when she get to see Keiko, although… I wonder how she'll react towards her… I hope Keiko's mad as hell_, Renji smirked to himself at this thought.

The two comrades walked towards their destination at a relatively slow pace, Yoshiko was soaking up the Japanese scenery, which was a sight for sore eyes.

Sakura, Ume, Momiji and Matsu trees were present in the nearby forests, painting the area with a vivid array of whites, pinks, reds and greens. Bamboo shoots added to the beautiful spring season atmosphere. Far off in the distance, the silhouette of a vast mountain range could be seen. A small waterfall covered by the forestry was a calming sound. With only the gentle footsteps of Yoshiko, and the harder, more abrupt ones of Renji, there was a certain ambiance in the air. After walking for about an hour or so, an old fashioned Japanese mansion loomed overhead. Although being quite large for its time (as it was obviously over 100 years old, even though good maintenance was apparent) there was a certain modesty about its outer appearance. Worn with age heavy oak gates opened, leaving one in awe at the huge carp pond that was alive with plump golden carps ,small turtles and lizards in the front gardens. Soft cherry coloured lily pads bobbed on the water's surface, as the carp darted to and fro, creating a shimmering mirage of fiery colour if one peered in. A red wooded bridge arched on either side of the pond to create a pathway for those wanting to just admire the pond from the centre.

Trees native to the prefecture where the mansion was located were aligned in rows on either side leading up to the front doors of the estate. Oddly formed rocks were situated on the parameters of the pond, and clipped bushes that were cut in abstract mannerisms could be seen in the background. In all, it was breathtaking.

However, for such a magnificent place, it seemed that hardly anyone lived there. Only the soft gurgling of the bubbling pond water was heard, but other than that, the mansion seemed deserted even though the obvious care of the front gardens suggested something different.

Yoshiko and Renji walked onwards, entering into the foyer of the mansion. Polished deep oak floors and thin ivory shoji screens surrounded the area. It was at this time that Renji decided to be the first one to speak in about an hour and half or so.

"So, what do you think? Hasn't changed much, has it? I don't believe that the housekeepers wanted to make any immediate changes. I think everyone still wants to live in the past, y'know?" Renji squinted his eyes to look at the slowly dying sun off behind the horizon before continuing. "Everyone must be having dinner by now- I guess that's our cue to go crash the party since you've been keeping your reistu masked pretty well", he finished with a sly grin to the vacant Yoshiko.

"I wonder what they will think, seeing me back from "supposedly" the grave… It will be quite the commotion.

You said that we've came here to see Keiko, you never mentioned that the whole gang will be present as well Renji". Yoshiko finished the largest speech she had ever made since she got back with a slight glare.

"Pff…It's not like I planned this out … I mean it's not like I don't want you to return to China, and leave again or something…" As he spoke this, Yoshiko gave a slight sigh as she knew that her assumption of Renji pulling something as dim-witted as this was correct.

"Baka… You're practically feeding me to the sharks. Let's just go and get this over with as soon as possible", Yoshiko mumbled as she pushed Renji aside and slid open the door to the main dining hall.

_Heh. She was expecting this all along. As much as she tries to feign innocence, she knew what coming back to Japan would entail. Yoshiko… she wasn't called a genius in her own right for nothing. _

_I wonder what the real reason she came back for is. It's best for all to hope to Kami-sama that she had learned her lesson to stay out of her own freaking business. It'll be interesting to see what'll happen now. Yoshiko tends to always shake things up a bit._ Renji slightly grinned to himself as he thought about what troubles Yoshiko usually got herself into as bright light flooded into the hallway when the dining room doors were released.

Renji heard Yoshiko take a deep breath before she made her entrance.


End file.
